


Don't You Know That You're Toxic

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), One-Sided Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Other, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), References to Depression, Rough Sex, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith's world was nothing but a grey, dull vision. Black and white through and through. He's driven into a depression because of a failed marriage that hasn't even been acknowledged. The same goes for himself. Though, he cries every night and dies inside almost everyday, one person is there for him and helps him through the rough times...whether that be comforting or fucking him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voltron: Legendary Defender's collection





	Don't You Know That You're Toxic

If Keith's moans were anything to go by, a bystander could say he was having the time of his life right now. "Yes! Please- more! Ah!" 

  
  


Tan hands gripped his wrists as the man above him pounded in harder, stretching Keith deliciously wide. "Yeah? That feel good enough?" Lance chuckled darkly at Keith's enthusiastic nod, the smaller boys whimpers and whines growing louder. 

  
  


Honestly Lance didn't think he would be here right now. Now, to say that he didn't find his brother's husband attractive, was a blatant lie; but he never thought he would be in bed with him. When he first met Keith, it was at a yearly family gathering for Christmas. Shiro, his brother, was excited to show off his fiance at the time. He spent all of the two days texting Lance that his fiancee was nothing short of sexy. 

  
  


And boy was he right. The first time Lance saw Keith walk through the creaky door of his mom's old, rickety house, his brothers arm wrapped around his waist, he felt all the air leave his body and he choked on his orange soda. The guy was ripped, with still a feminine sway in his hips that drove Lance crazy (especially downstairs). The long black hair that swayed whenever he walked just made Lance want to grab it and _pull._

  
  


Of course he controlled his horny self because, well, this was his older brothers _fiancee_ for christs sake. He may be attractive and may make Lance's dick twitch with interest, but! But, he couldn't do that to Shiro. Beautiful fiancee or not, Shiro was still his brother and he vowed to try and never think of his fiancee like that again. 

  
  


But obviously that didn't work so well. 

  
  


"L-lance! Feels so good! Fuck!" Keith screamed, closing his eyes tight. There were tears of pleasure streaming down his face. Lance grunted, letting go of Keith's wrists and leaning down to mouth at his pale neck. 

  
  


"Lance… ah~ N-no marks." Oh yeah, that's right. Even after years of neglect from Shiro, Keith is still married to him. 

  
  


After Lance lost his house due to his ex-girlfriend, Allura kicking him out even if he owned half of it, he stayed with Shiro and Keith. Shiro, the loving brother he was, took him in and let him have the extra guest bedroom. Shiro's house was nothing short of fancy and it was a real upgrade from his old house. 

  
  


There was only one problem though, and it was Keith. Not to say that he in general was a problem, no. It was just his sexiness in general. 

  
  


The first few weeks Lance had stayed with them, Keith was a little distant, talking to Lance when the tan man engaged in a conversation with him. Shiro was mostly home but always in his study, leaving Lance and Keith lounging around. Once he caught Keith bringing dinner to Shiro only to be turned away. "Sorry hun, I don't have time to eat, go watch some T.V or something." 

  
  


Keith looked distraught before walking glumly out of the room. 

  
  


Lance felt a pang in his heart. Keith made that dinner specifically for Shiro and he just brushed it off. "It's fine, he's always so busy now with his new promotion." Was all Keith said when Lance brought it up. There was a nagging feeling as Lance continued to watch as Keith was ignored and left alone. It wasn't fair to Keith; it seemed like a one sided marriage. 

  
  


When Shiro started staying at work late and coming back at the wee hours of four, Lance felt it was worse. Especially when he started taking long trips out of state. 

  
  


One night he found Keith on the couch, staring at a lit fire and sipping from a wine glass. He noticed there was another wine glass on the table, still half full and untouched. 

  
  


He stepped out from the shadow of the couch and leaned against the back of it, looking at Keith's ponytail. "Had a late night again?" He asked quietly. He saw Keith tense and then sighed, relaxing his body before giving Lance a weak smile. "He always does." He looked back at the fire, sipping quietly from the wine glass again. Lance thought for a moment before walking around and sitting on the other end of the couch.

  
  


Keith looked at him for a moment and Lance smiled in a reassuring way. "You gonna drink that?" He pointed at the untouched wine glass as Keith smiled and chuckled, shaking his head. Lance calmly reached for it, and took a sip. "Oh my god, where did you even get this wine?" 

  
  


That night was full of giggles and reassuring smiles. 

  
  


Fast forward to now, where Lance was giving Keith _plenty_ reassurance that he was most definitely appreciated. "Can't help it darling, you always just feel so fucking good whenever I pound into your little hole." Keith gasped and whined at the dirty words, redirecting Lance's mouth to his own with his fingers curled around the tan man's neck. They kissed sloppily and desperately while Lance fucked him into the sheets. 

  
  


Keith was on _fire_ right now. He hadn't had sex this great since he and Shiro first got together. Even after getting married, their sex life died out because of Shiro's work. He could only spare Keith a little time on their one night honeymoon. The years that followed were dull and grey, not just in the bedroom. Shiro had always been too busy and too tired to even give Keith a glance of affection or appreciation. Hell, the last time they actually kissed was a few days ago and it was a small peck that was barely returned! 

  
  


Shiro just never gave the attention Keith thought he needed anymore. At first, Keith thought there was something wrong with him. That Shiro had fallen out of love with him for some big reason. Was he too clingy? Was he not attractive enough? Was he just old news to Shiro? Is he just not good enough?

Keith's questions were answered when Lance had started living with them. At the first mention from Shiro (over text) that Lance would be staying with them for a while, Keith was slightly annoyed. It wasn't that he didn't like Lance, no, he did. It was just that a third person in the household didn't seem like a good idea. He honestly thought he would have to be some housewife for the two brothers. But… that wasn't the case at all. 

Lance was kind and so thankful that Shiro had let him live with them, even if it was temporary. And Keith really didn't have anything to worry about since Lance was the one who mostly cleaned up. "My mother taught me to always clean up after myself. I just figured that since I'm a guest it wouldn't be fair to you." Keith then started to warm up to the half cuban. When Shiro was gone, on a trip or stayed late, Lance was there to keep him company. 

  
  


It was honestly comforting and nice to have Lance to listen to him, even if he was complaining about the women at the grocery store who ran over his foot with her shopping cart. Lance had just laughed and told him if he ever ran into her, she would get a stern talking to. Keith had laughed with him. 

  
  


They had began to blossom as friends and it was nice. Keith never felt alone anymore in the house like before. After that, their relationship developed into a more infatuation. Keith blushed whenever Lance didn't have a shirt on, and when Lance had those particular gray sweatpants on that left no imagination to the mind. The first time he had ever thought about Lance that way, made him downright angry at himself. 

  
  


He was married! And to the guys brother! Just because he was touch starved did not mean that he could take advantage of Lance that way. But yet here he was, having his husbands brother fuck him senseless. 

"You need to come baby?" Keith only whined in response, holding Lance closer. Lance gave him another opened mouth kiss before reaching down and stroking Keith's prick. The pale man keened and screamed into Lance's mouth as he was worked to the edge. "L-Lance!" 

  
  


"That's right, Baby. You only scream my name, don't you?" Lance rumbled as he worked his hand and his hips faster, getting closer to his relief as well. "Yes! G-God yes! Only you- Ah!"

  
  


"And this tight, pretty hole is mine isn't? It belongs to me, right?" Lance growled out. He licked at Keith's neck, restraining himself from biting down on the smooth canvas. Keith moaned and panted against Lance's shoulder, almost crying because of all of the damn pleasure. "Yes! All yours! Please- hah! Come inside!" Keith moaned as he felt his orgasm rip through him, his cum shooting onto Lance's hand and his own stomach. 

  
  


"Yah? Want me to fill you up? I bet the thought just made you come didn't it?" Lance hugged Keith's body closer as his hips desperately pounded against Keith's, his cock driving in his tight hole so much that Keith was beginning to feel overstimulated. "Yes! Please, Lance." Bright, ocean blue eyes met dark violet ones and Lance was gone, shoving his cock in deep before shooting his load and painting Keith's insides a delicious white. Keith whined as he felt himself being filled, rocking his hips a little without realizing. 

  
  


After a couple moments he felt Lance pull out, a trail of cum leaving behind evidence of what they just did. Keith was finally able to catch his breath as he opened his eyes to see Lance staring at him. There was a soft look on his face and in his eyes that made Keith's lips curl into a tired smile. Lance leaned down and collided his lips with Keith's and reached to touch his cheek soothingly. Keith hummed as they lazily made out, not having a care in the world. 

  
  


Lance laid beside him, Keith following and hugging at his side, his head and arm on his chest as they slowed their breathing. Lance carded his fingers through the mop of black hair and Keith purred happily at the feeling. Lance kissed at his head and kept his lips pressed there. "Y'know, you're gonna have to calm down, still can't walk properly from the last time… " Keith said, his voice hoarse from moaning shamelessly. A low rumble resounded from Lance's chest as he chuckled and kissed Keith's head again, rubbing his hand up and down Keith's naked back, sending shivers up his spine in a good way.

Yah, this is just what Keith needed. 


End file.
